Behind These Pale Sharp Eyes
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: Karma had a secret...he had a demon's soul planted inside him,because of that, he turned into a merciless killer...Behind those eyes...were a innocent boy screaming in hell. A boy that was played by fate, an unfolded side of a assassin that supposed to be dead,an actress was engulfed by vengeance, an fallen angel with amnesia.Will they even granted a happy ever after?No...?
1. PROLOGUE

He screamed.

His little body burning like hell as a man forces him to drink a green and slimy liquid, the liquid was jiggling and moving in the cup...as something was alive inside... then the next thing he knows is he had fall from his bed and screaming, he felt that his body was twisting. He grabbed himself tightly, hoping to stop the unbearable pain. His throat was dry and burning like fire was as pain took over him. And all when to black.

" Is this what dying feels like...?" So calm, peaceful, silent...all ended.

His story had ended.

He remember now, the time when his mother tell him about a story once his friend, Nagisa died in an accident. She told him that his friend had went to heaven. In heaven was so happy and everyone was nice to each other. And then, a months later, his mother had join heaven. While him, prisoned in a laboratory at reality like hell.

Now, he would join his mother, father and Nagisa. Inside he was smiling, excitement dancing in his chest as the pain slowly gone away.

" I miss you guys."

However, the beautiful dream had come to an end. Now he have to face the cruelty of reality...He had been awake. Slowly, he opened his eyes, pain aching in his body as he adjusted to the sunlight.

" So bright," He realized,the sunlight pouring at him as he got to his feet. Then he paused in fear.

Blood, he smelled blood, fresh, pure blood aroma was surrounding him, he felt sick, as he covered his mouth to stop him from throwing up, dead body was around him, he screamed in horror. Only notice his hand holding a gun, a gun that was tainted with blood.

Did he killed them...?

He's eye widen in fear as he opened his mouth, but no sound come out, thunderous laughers echoed the laboratory. He saw his reflection in one of the body's eyes...a crimson haired boy with golden beautiful eyes cackling.

No, no, no! It wasn't him!

The boy wasn't him!

He did not kill them!

How could the sky could be so peaceful as it shining at the dead bodies. He tilted his head, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was pure blue without any clouds.

He was tired. Tired from this.

" I am done hoping."

He collapsed into the floor with a smile curving in his bloody face.

KARMA'S PROLOGUE END...

.

.

.

Black liquid had seep into her skin, fierce pain was nothing to her. As she muttered few words.

" Die, die, die..."

Slowly tentacles like octopus growing out of her back, wriggling wildly,along with her vengeance. She slammed her fist against the cube that had imprison her while her eyes was closed. " Die! You monster! Die!" Tears streaming down her face,dripping on her black dress.

" She is impressive, isn't she...?" A white hooded man commented to a woman whose laying on the floor, dead, he smiled, teeth shining," You should be proud of your sister, she is ready to become my next monster, it will worth your death."

" Her hatred will take over her, she will become nothing but a killer."

KAYANO'S PROLOGUE END.

.

.

.

" Father! Look at the plane I built!" A orange haired boy with pale lavender eyes run to his father with a plane flying in his hand. Only regarded by a cold glare from his father. But his father smiled kindly, so kind that sent chill down his spine.

" Asano...? Do you know happen if a kid doesn't study...?" He asked, grinning." What is it...? Papa?" the boy asked, confused.

" This,"

In a inhuman-like speed, his father grabbed a knife and stabbed it to a nearby maid. Asano dropped his plane as he backed up, tripping over a chair.

The maid grimaced as blood spilled from her chest. And then she was silent.

ASANO'S PROLOGUE END.

.

.

.

Thump!

A woman and his husband rushed to outside to see who had made this thunderous sound.A girl was laying inconscious on the doorstep, a girl about nineteen, she had Raven haired tied to a braid and wearing a white spilled all around her.

" Did she jumped of the apartment?!" The woman asked in horror.

The girl's eye slightly opened.

" She's still alive!" The husband exclaimed," Call a ambulance before she dies!"

Okuda's Prologue end.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 A Dork and A Hottie

" Asano~Please accept my gift! I poured all my heart and poison in it~" A black haired braided girl run cheerfully toward a orange short haired and handsome boy with lavender eyes. Asano narrowed her eyes and hissed a breath.

" Girl, are you trying to kill me...?" Okuda Manami had tried atleast one thousands times sending him gifts. But Asano never seemed to accept it.

Why? Here is a few reasons out of a million:

Number one: She's a chemistry freak, you never know what happen to you when you go out with her.

Number two: She's ugly.

Number three: He hated her.

Number four: Hate in the first sight.

The girl laughed slightly," I am really good at chemistry and nothing else...so I thought of a gift for you..." She hold out a bottle tied with a red ribbon to him. Asano backed away a few step, he sighed.

" Get out of my life...freak..."

ZzZzZzZz

" Did you hear that? That freak Asano just rejected started to go out with Isogai Yuuma!"

" No way! Him, he is so cool and stuff! How could he go out with her?"

" Who knows? Maybe he only done that because he want the freak to do his chemistry homework!"

" That sounds reasonable,"

The fact that Okuda and Isogai started to dating had become the entire school's latest gossip. Asano gritted his teeth and broke his pen." Will you minions shut up for once?! Someone is studying!" Asano thundered and the loud classroom was silent for once.

What is this feeling? He agree that it's hurt to say ' freak' but that girl just too freaking annoying.

Ugh.

Gotta concentrate on the work or he will face Father's ' ultimate' punishment again- killing.

Asano tilted his head at his paper, the second question was a swap. Too easy. Then his mind flow away to another memory.

 _" Asano! Wanna be partners for the chemistry class?!" Okuda asked with excitement, her eye gleams with hope just like she asked him everyday during the chemistry class. " No," was Asano's usual answer, they had a big difference between them, for her she was lowly E class, and him was a A class. Which later, he regretted it. Even he, top 1 in the entire school, can't beat Okuda in chemistry. He could at least learn from her one things or two, why, WHY?!_

He bit his lip.

" oh," It took a minute to realize he actually wrinkling the paper, the paper already worn into pieces. He casted a dark look at the shocked students," Don't laugh," he snapped as he getting out of the chair and leave the room, the door closed with a SLAM.

ZzZzZzZz

It's night already, darkness covered the blue sky while twinkling stars filled the beautiful sky. Asano walked toward the street as he sipping a can of soda. He looked at the time from the watch: 8:35 already, however, he didn't want to return to the mansion. He can't even call that place home.

Asano walked past the bookstore, bus stop,and something make him stop his tracks,his purple eyes glanced at the restaurant window. He let out a long breath.

Misfortune always in his way.

Isogai and Okuda was sitting at the front seat, chatting and laughing at each other. Okuda was wearing a beautiful dress, somewhat, she let loose her hair and didn't wear her glasses, which make her extremely beautiful and Isogai was wearing a black gentleman suit.

A wave of mixed feeling wash over him, what is it...perhaps jealousy? He probably looked like a idiot because he stared at them, not knowing what to do. Then Okuda looked at his direction, her expression changed from cheerful to confusion.

Then without knowing, he took off, before he could stop and breath again. He was at the local park. He sighed and mumbled," I am such a failure..."

" Why are you running?!" A familiar voice asked between huffing and puffing breaths, Asano turned to the voice's direction.

Okuda had followed him all the way to the park.

" Why ar...yo..you running..?" Okuda asked again, panting for breath, Asano was lost at words, he just stared at her, shocked. Then, after like eternity, he gather himself up and asked a very stupid question.

" Do I look like a idiot...?"

Okuda looked shocked, then she smiled.

" No, not at all,"

Not satisfied for her answer, Asano asked her another question:

" Do you have a crush on me...?"

Okuda's face turn bright red as an apple, she stuttered," well..."

Then Asano leaned over and kissed on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I rewrites this chapter, enjoy, if you find any mistake what spelling mistakes, please let me know, thank you very much.**

Every person had different masks...

Hidden behind their face...

A light blue haired boy with a pony tail tied by a red ribbon, standing at the school gate, waiting patiently. He sighed slightly and scratched his head.

Just how long they wanted to keep him waiting?!

" Heya! Are you a new student!" A friendly cheerfully voice called. The boy slightly raised his head, it was a green haired female with two cute short pigtails that shaped like a tiger's ear, she had yellow eyes and wore a school uniform, she beamed at him.

" Oh, hey," The boy greeted simply, then he added," How do you know that?"

She smiled and hold out a paper," The paper had stated that new students are be told to be stay by the school gate and wait for a senior instructor," The boy chuckled," Yeah, I received that also,"

After a few awkward moments,the girl break the silence," So, what is your name, my name is Kayano, Kayano Kaede," The boy paused a few seconds and said," Elen Shio,"

Kayano grinned again," That's a unique name!" She complimented.

Elen mumbled something under his breath," Tch, ," For once, his voice sounded cold, which surprised Kayano a bit, but her smile curved wider," May I do something to your hair?"

Elen narrowed his sky blue eyes," Yes...?"

Kayano grabbed her school bag and took out a scissors and some bands of ribbons, Elen was dumbfounded," W...What do you want?!" He exclaimed, backing away a few steps, Kayano jumped at him, and before he knew it, Kayano turn his hair style into two pigtails.

Elen looked at his new hair style from the reflection, he looked shocked. Kayano squealed," You look absolutely cute~! Just like me!"

Elen began to respond when a cold crispy voice interrupted him.

" ...Annoying...telling me to guide those two newbies...bruh..."

A crimson haired man was walking to their direction, he had a pale red hair and dark golden eyes, unlike the other students, he wore a suit instead of a normal student uniform.

The man casted a dark cold look at them, then he grinned, showing his sharp teeth like vampires," Oi! Hello! The name is Karma Akabane and I will be your 'instructor' today, nice to meet you two!" He said kindly, a whole different person then the cold looking man that just greeted them.

Still shocked by his change, Elen quickly took a deep breath and forced a smile," My name is Elem Shio...nice to meet you...Karma," He said halfheartedly.

" And my name is Kayano Kaede! Nice to meet you! Mr. Akabane! I look forward to your assistance!" Kayano took a deep bow and hold out a hand for Karma to shake.

Karma keep his kind smile, but ignored Kayano's hand as he turned away," Well, let's start with all the classroom, shall me...?"

ZzZzZzZz

During the school tour, Elen noticed people rather backed away when they saw Karma passing through, he doesn't know why though, although that Karma remained his smile. Elen started to think if that's actually a fake smile... a rather actually sadistic one...

A black haired girl bumped into Karma and the girl fell on the floor," Tch...Are you okay?" Karma asked, offering a hand." Yeah, thank you!" The girl looked up, her smile faded with a flash of fear.

" Oh, Okuda!You didn't wear your glasses and started loosening your hair!" Karma commented at the girl. Okuda casted a slight smile at him," Mhm! I got to get my chemistry tube! Well,see ya!" Then, she hurried away frantically, knocking people out carelessly as she just see a monster.

Karma chuckled slightly, then he turned to them," Let's keep going, then,"

Kayano nodded as she smiled," Yeah!" and they started headed toward the cafeteria.

" There is definitely something wrong with this guy...outside he was kind and stuff...inside his heart was dark as devil..." Kayano thought silently, then she grinned.

" We are the same kind...aren't we, Karma Akabane...?"

ZzZzZzZz

He coughed out blood, his eyes was red with thirst as he slammed himself against the wall, he grabbed a tissue and swiped the blood from his lips as he flushed the blood down the toilet.

 _Those fools, wasting his time like this..._

 _He would have chosen to kill them if it wasn't for the stupid teacher..._

 _Oh, yes. He should kill the teacher next._

 _Wait. . . .Thinking?!_

ZzZzZzZ

Karma Akabane.

She heard of the name in the city's local newspaper. Ah, yes. Him. The newspaper had stated he's actually a 'professional assassin' in middle school. Last year, a girl who went out with him get killed in a car crash. However, people found 'bite mark' like vampires in her necks. Then after a month, another girl started dating with him and mysteriously, she never returned home again. That's not before 7 months, when a group of students found his dead body hidden in a bush at a park, and the same bite mark appeared on her neck. Sadly, the officers didn't find enough evidence to prove Karma Akabane is guilty.

Kayano entered the room, and sure enough, she had found the students stood ten feets away from Karma, she grinned ear to ear and walked to Karma," Karma Kun! Want to be partners in the chemistry class?!" She asked friendly and put up a cute, begging face. Karma stared at her, and then smiled.

" No, thank you very much," was his answer.

The teacher, which is actually the principal...Gakuho Asano, which looked very nice, chuckled and said," I am going to pair you guys up, so let see... Asano Gakushu and Kayano Kaede, Isogai Yuuma and Elen Shio, Karma Akabane and Okuda Manami...( blah,blah)...so you guys understand?!" He tilted his head at his son, Gakusuu Asano, who gritted his teeth and clench his fist.

 _Father...you have to separate us..._

~ Early this morning~

" Very nice, although it needs more specific information," Gakuho said as he looked at his son's essay. Asano nodded silently," I'll go fix it," Then he turned to leave the room.

" And one more thing, Asano,"

Asano stopped his track, he sighed," It can't be good news...at least..." He thought gloomily.

" I heard you go out with a E Class," Gakuho said.

" So?"

" It would ruin your reputation as a A class, although she is a genius at chemistry, I wouldn't doubt that,"

" And what you are going to do to stop me...? Is it wrong to fall in love? I don't think so, Father,"


	4. Chapter 3 Actress

**Author's note, please bare with me with the grammars and stuff...special thanks to those of you who pointed out my mistake. Thank you**!

Taking a deep breath.

He poured the dark blue liquid in the the tube, along with the another gooey pink water.

He closed his eyes, scared of the what's the upcoming.

Then.

POOF!

He screamed," AHHHHH, the classroom is going to explode! Run for your life!" Then, only find himself in the center on the attention, students laughed slightly at him.

" Mr. Takeyabashi...? May I ask you to calm your voice down a little bit...?" Gakuuho asked calmly, starring at the student in slight disapprovement. The students nodded, embarrassed.

Kayano chuckled a bit. _How cute, a scaredy cat,_ she smiled at him.

" Will you please focus on chemistry please?! Instead of looking at those _idiots_?!"Her partner in chemistry, Asano Gakusho, rolled his cold eyes at her, Kayano sighed quietly with annoyance, then smiled charmingly," Yes, indeed, I apologize!"

 _After all, an actress got to keep her mask on, isn't it? I need to play my part...flawlessly...without any fail..._

Asano make a snort," Then hand me that purple potion," Kayano did what he asked and passed the potion. Kayano realized he keep staring at the girl that paired up with Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami that he stopped his work.

 _" Please, I think you are the one who was looking at the 'idiots',"_ Kayano grunted silently, but she didn't say it out loud.

Then, as the time passed by, the bell rung and the students exited the room, Okuda walked to Asano and started to flirting with him and that's when Kayano realized they actually are couples.

Oh.

How interesting. Super.

Kayano slightly fuming as she wondered why she can't switch places with Okuda so _Okuda_ could work with her _boyfriend_ while _Kayano_ worked with the _lunatic_ Karma _,_ like, that would be so great for everybody.

After chemistry class, Kayano started packing up her homework and headed out, but she guessed she had thinking about the 'chemistry partner' stuff too much that she didn't realize she bumped to a certain person.

" Oh, hey, Elen," Kayano greeted as she casted a friendly smile, Elen's smile curved up a little bit," Hey,"

Elen almost have nothing to say as he started to head out the room.

" And um, Elen?" Kayano asked.

Elen turned," Yes...?"

" Want to be partners in dance class?"

" Huh? Ah, sure?"

Kayano smiled.

 _That way you will be standing out in the school more than I do, and that would work perfectly for my disguise_. You shall be the main character, Elen.

However, she was not the only one that was thinking about it the same thing.


	5. Chapter 4 Void

_" Where am I?"_

 _No one bothered to answer. She could see clearly now, the red, blue and green wires that connected to her body, she mouthed a few words that she don't intend to say._

 _" Kill him,"_

 _Her mouth repeated once more, more mercilessly and coldly," Kill,"_

 _"Kill,"_

 _"Kill,"_

 _She could feel it, her memories vanishing, she forgot who she is, or what she is, her mouth kept repeating the word," Kill over and over," and her emotions was gone, her voice was emotionless than warm and inviting as it should been. She was disappearing, she could felt that a brand new self is talking over her._

 _" No...no...NO," she screamed, only surprised by her voice, so cold, so robotic. Her memories and emotion was slipping away from her, or it had never been inside of her at all._

 _Void, all could she could feel is void. A wave of emptiness filled her, replacing everything she have._

 _" Kill," is the only last word she hear, before everything turn black._

.

.

.

" Class, we had a new student, please come in Ritsu," Gakuho announced.

A girl walked into the classroom, one look at her the student got the feeling she's not a prefect guy to mess with, she had crimson eyes and a beautiful lilac hair, her face was so pale and emotionless as she was not a human at all, she wore a gray school uniform that matched everyone else's along with a black short skirt.

Her empty red eyes tilted at the class as she spoke.

" Hello, my name is Ritsu, nice to meet you,"

Her voice was monotone as a robot's voice, it contains no excitement, or any emotions. Only void.

No one spoke anything, not even the principal, who looked slightly shocked at her.

" Principal Gakuho, am I sitting next to Ren Sakakibara? What I've seen there's only one seat left," Ritsu asked Gakuho, who snapped back to reality and casted a fake smile at her,"Yes, of course..." No one even asked how she know Ren's name, or they are too shocked to.

" Hello," Ritsu said to Ren as she sit next to him.

" Hey," Ren replied, in a not hostile yet friendly voice.

After what it seemed like forever, school rung as a signal that class is officially ended," Class, you may dismissed," Gakuho said," And Ritsu, I would like you to stay, just a little talk," Ritsu nodded silently.

.

.

 _._


End file.
